1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is about an improved antenna structure, particularly an antenna unit integrated with a lightning rod and a connecting unit in order to achieve the effectiveness of simple structure, ease in assembly, and low manufacturing cost.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
The conventional antenna structure (illustrated in FIG. 6) comprise of an antenna main body 4 and a lightning rod unit 5, wherein the antenna main body 4 is installed with an antenna board 41, a connector 42 connecting to the antenna board 41, and a housing 43 installed outside the antenna board 41 and connecting to connector 42. The lightning rod 5 is connected to the connector 42 of the antenna main body 4. When in use, the lightning rod 5 is connected to the connecting end 61 of the outdoor transmitting/receiving equipment 6, then one end of the connector 42 on the antenna main body 4 is connected to lightning rod 5 wherein the antenna main body 4 is used for the transmission/reception of radio signal for the outdoor transmitting/receiving equipment 6 while achieving lightning avoiding effect for outdoor use together with lightning rod 5.
Although the conventional antenna main body 4 stated above together with lightning rod 5 could enable the outdoor transmitting/receiving equipment 6 to achieve the effect of radio transmission and avoiding lightning, the structure of the antenna main body 4 is more complicated because the antenna main body 4 is composed of the antenna board 41, connector 42, and housing 43. Also, the antenna main body 4 must be used together with the lightning rod 5 to achieve the lightning avoiding effect stated above, the structure is more complicated in actual use and higher in manufacturing cost.
In view of this, how to create an improved antenna structure for integrating lightning rod, connecting unit, and antenna unit and achieve the effectiveness of simple in structure, ease in assembly, and lowering manufacturing cost is what the present invention attempts to reveal.